Jersey Boy
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall didn't think Carlos could get any more adorable. Title and Summary don't really go with the story.


**Jersey Boy **

**Pairing: Kendall and Carlos **

**Summary: Kendall didn't know that Carlos could get any more adorable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas. **

Carlos coughed, throat scratchy and sore. He had been feeling this way for the last few days but just put it down to their constant rehearsals. Taking a sip of water, he cleared his throat again, wincing slightly as he felt the same stab of pain from before. Pushing himself up off the ground, Carlos placed a steadying hand to the wall as a wave of dizziness washed over his body. Yet again he just put it down to their constant rehearsals giving him an appetite but a glance at the clock showed that only an hour had passed since they had had lunch.

Shooting a glance at the others, the Latino took a deep breath before slowly making his way over to them. He hoped that if the others noticed his less than bouncy pace they would believe it was because he was tired. See if there was one thing that Carlos hated more than being sick was admitting that he was sick. He had always been this way since he was young, deciding that running around pretending to be a superhero with the occasional cough and sneeze was much better than staying in bed and doing nothing.

"You okay baby?" Kendall asked as the tan boy joined him and James, dropping a kiss to Carlos' temple.

"Yeah" Carlos replied, a small smile tugging at his lips as Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Before anything else could be said Mr X clapped his hands, shouting for them to get back into their positions. Sighing quietly to himself, Carlos made his way over to stand next to Logan, ignoring the fatigue that threatened to overwhelm him. The opening beats of Oh Yeah filled the room and Carlos took a breath preparing himself for what was to come.

**2 hours later **

"No, no, no, NO!" Mr X shouted turning the music off, his sunglass covered eyes glaring at Carlos.

The tan boy pushed himself off the floor for what seemed like the millionth time in the last two hours, shooting apologetic glances towards the others. He knew that they were probably fed up of him messing up but he couldn't help it. For some reason it felt like he didn't have any control over his body. Carlos turned his gaze towards Kendall but promptly looked away before the taller boy could meet his gaze. He didn't know why but for some unknown reason, the Latino was sure that there would be disappointment as well as a whole host of other emotions; none of them good, flitting through Kendall's emerald orbs.

"Take a break." Mr X said before leaving the room. It was obvious the overly tanned man was fed up of Carlos' mistakes but it wasn't something the small boy could help.

Carlos was quick to make his way over to a somewhat secluded corner of the room. He shivered slightly as his back contacted with the cool wall, the tan boy enjoying the feel of the cold seeping through his thin top to his overheated skin. Another shiver racked his body and Carlos just put it down to the wall being cold but that's when he noticed that the once cool wall was now warm against his back.

Resting his head in the juncture of the wall, the tan boy allowed his eyes to slip close. He could hear the other's muted voices on the other side of the room, a dull throb settling against his temples. That's all he needed was a headache. He knew it was only going to get worse as the day progressed, his constant slip ups meaning more practice meaning more music thumping out of the stereo, slowly making his head pound. Carlos' eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his knee.

"You okay?" Kendall asked concern etched across his handsome features.

"Yeah just a bit tired. Nothing to worry about" Carlos replied even though he knew his boyfriend would worry. It's what Kendall did not just for him but for all of them.

Kendall nodded in understanding but Carlos could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe the small boy. The hand on Carlos' knee didn't move away, the blonde moving the rest of his body awkwardly so he was sat as close as he could to Carlos in the corner. Kendall was quick to notice how Carlos' shirt clung to his body just a little bit more than normal, biting back a gasp when their arms brushed. The tan boy's body felt like it was one fire and Kendall was now starting to realise that his boyfriend was hiding something from him.

However before he could bring it up or call Logan over to confirm his suspicions Mr X walked into the room followed by Gustavo, the large man looking far from happy. Wrapping his fingers around Carlos' overheated wrist, Kendall dragged them to the middle of the room, preparing himself for what he knew was to come.

"Dogs, Mr X here tells me that you keep making mistakes. WHY IS THAT!" The last part rang through their ears and Kendall felt Carlos flinch next to him.

"We're trying" James said.

"TRY HARDER!" Gustavo shouted before spinning on his heel and storming out of the room.

A collective sigh echoed through the four of them, Kendall sneaking a glance at Carlos. It was obvious today was taking its toll on the usually happy boy, his cheery demeanour replaced with one that was rarely seen on the small boy. The tall boy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Carlos and tell him everything would be okay but the opening beats of Oh Yeah once again filled the room scuppering his plans.

It was after the fifth time that Carlos fell to the ground that Kendall called an end to their rehearsals. It hurt the blonde to see his boyfriend sprawled on the floor, Mr X continuously yelling at him to get back up. It was obvious the Latino was going to have a few bruises because of his repeated meetings with the ground and Kendall didn't want to see his boyfriend hurt himself even more. The blonde didn't care if Gustavo yelled at them, chased them or punished them in any way he could think, all that mattered was getting his boyfriend home and putting him to bed, hopefully making him feel better.

Ignoring Mr X's demands for them to get back in line to work on their disastrous dancing, Kendall gathered his and Carlos' things, signalling to James and Logan to do the same. Carlos remained on the floor, his forehead resting against the cool wood. He could hear Kendall, James and Logan moving about along with Mr X's demands but was too tired to move.

Two pairs of hands wrapped around the Latino's biceps pulling him up and off the ground. He felt himself sway forward but the grip on his biceps kept him from falling forward.

"Do you think he can walk?" James' voice floated over him from the left.

"Not sure, what do you think Logan" Kendall's voice echoed in his head, the throbbing behind his temples becoming unbearable. If he could of Carlos would of scoffed, of course they were asking Logan for advice, after all he was the doctor.

"It'd be quicker but only if you can manage it." Even though Logan spoke gently, his voice resonated through Carlos' head.

The next thing Carlos knew, an arm wrapped around his waist while another pressed against is knees. Soon enough he felt himself being lifted off the ground, Kendall's scent overwhelming his senses as his head lolled against the tall boy's shoulder. The small boy felt his body jolt slightly every now and again as Kendall strode out of the studio, Logan and James following behind him.

The small boy let his eyes flutter shut as Kendall continued to carry him out of Roccque Records. A small shiver racked his body as a whoosh of cold air skated over his body. It may of looked like he was asleep but Carlos knew where they were. Carlos buried his head against Kendall's shoulder, when the tall boy stopped, cursing softly. Obviously Kendall hadn't called Mama Knight to ask her to pick them up, a sure sign that the blonde hadn't thought his plan through.

Keeping his eyes shut tight Carlos let sleep overtake him, ignoring the jolts to his body as Kendall began the walk back to the Palmwoods. The small boy could hear James and Logan's muted conversation behind him, Kendall throwing in the occasional comment, his voice quieter and softer than usual. The walk back to the Palmwoods seemed to take even longer than usual but Carlos knew it would, Kendall having to carry his extra weight. It also didn't help that the Latino wanted nothing more than to feel the warm covers of his bed against his slightly chilled skin.

Carlos welcomed the sound of the Palmwoods air conditioning as they walked through the door. Soon he would be curled up in his bed hopefully with Kendall by his side. The small boy heard Bitters' voice, wincing as Kendall replied in a loud harsh tone making Carlos' head pound. Whatever the manager had said obviously annoyed Kendall but Carlos didn't have the energy to even consider finding out what it was.

The Latino buried his head further into Kendall's shoulder as the ding of the elevator echoed through his head, the fluorescent lights blinding him. Carlos heard the jingle of keys, thankful that Logan came home at the same time they did. He knew for a fact that he didn't have his keys and it was more than likely Kendall didn't have his either. That would have probably been the last straw for the small boy, being locked out of the apartment, a piece of wood separating Carlos from the one thing he most wanted.

The tan boy let his head loll back when Kendall stopped, eyes slowly opening to reveal Logan fumbling with his keys. Finally the door swung open to reveal Mama Knight sat on the couch. Kendall was the first to enter the apartment, any attempt at calming his mother's panicked expression failing.

"Is he okay?" Mama Knight's voice was louder than Carlos wanted but was too tired to do anything about it.

"That's a good question," Kendall started, "He said he was okay but when I touched him, he felt like he was on fire and then he kept making mistakes during rehearsals and kept ending up on the floor."

A hand pressed itself against Carlos' forehead, quickly retreating. He knew he had a fever if the thin sheen of sweat that still covered his body was anything to go by.

"Put him in bed," Mama Knight said her voice much softer now.

Carlos felt his body jolt as Kendall made his way to their shared room. Finally after what seemed like forever, Carlos felt the softness of the covers against his skin. The small boy let his eyes shut, sleep overtaking his small body for what he decided was the final time that night. Yet it was obvious someone else had other plans. He could hear Kendall moving around at the end of the bed, freeing his feet from his shoes.

Carlos thought he heard Kendall do the same with his own shoes in preparation to join him in bed but obviously he was wrong. A warm hand cupped his cheek, a soft call of 'Carlos' making him stir.

"Carlos baby," Kendall's face swam into the Latino's sight as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Mmmm,"

"How are you feeling?" Concern laced the tall boy's voice making Carlos hate himself for being the cause of it.

"My head hurts, I'm hot, tired and my throat hurts," He replied, snuggling against the covers.

"Okay stay here a minute, I'll be back" A hand carded quickly through Carlos' hair before he felt Kendall press a kiss to his forehead.

The simple gesture made Carlos' heart flutter. Even though they had been going out for six months now Carlos still couldn't get over how lucky he was to have someone like Kendall. The blonde was always looking after him whether it was taking the blame when a prank went wrong or just holding him in his arms when he got homesick, only making Carlos love him even more.

"Here," Kendall's voice broke the tan boy out of his thoughts. Looking up Carlos couldn't help but smile when Kendall cupped his cheek.

"Take these," The blonde waited until Carlos sat up before handing him two small pills, grabbing the small glass of water from the bedside.

Swallowing the pills with a gulp of water, the Latino laid back against the pillow eyes never leaving Kendall's face. He hated to see so much worry spread across Kendall's features, the blonde's own exhaustion and worries pushed to the back of his mind.

Making grabby hands; something Carlos only did when he was sick, the small boy motioned for Kendall to join him. The tall boy couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends' adorable actions, making quick work of his shoes. Scrambling up the bed, the blonde wrapped an arm tightly around Carlos' shoulders, pulling his lover until his head rested against his chest.

"I love you," Carlos muttered, hands fisting the material of Kendall's shirt.

"I love you too, now sleep." Kendall said, his chin resting atop Carlos' head.

**The next day **

Kendall woke the next morning still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, the material clinging to his body. A quick glance down showed Carlos still curled up on his chest, shivers racking his small frame every now and again. It was obvious the small boy hadn't gotten any better than yesterday and there was no way he could go to school let alone rehearsals.

Removing Carlos' death grip off his shirt, the tall boy climbed off the bed and made his way out into the living room. James, Logan, Katie and Mama Knight were already up and seated around the dinner table tucking into a plate of pancakes each.

"Morning how's Carlos?" Mama Knight asked as she fixed Kendall a plate of his own.

"I don't think he's any better than yesterday." Kendall said, nodding at his mom as she placed the pancakes in front of him.

"Alright, I'll ring Gustavo and tell him you guys can't go to rehearsals today." Mama Knight said. It wasn't usually like his mom to give them all the day off when one of them was sick but Kendall couldn't help but be grateful at her change of heart.

Finishing his breakfast as quickly as was humanely possible, the blonde made his way back to the bedroom, taking a few moments to watch Carlos. The small boy was still shivering; a sheen of sweat covering his brow and Kendall was pretty sure that sheets below him would be soaked through. Deciding that something had to be done before he left for school the tall boy made his way over to Carlos' side of the bed, perching on the edge.

"Baby, baby you've got to wake up," Kendall spoke quietly in case Carlos still had his headache.

The Latino stirred, his hands gripping the comforter. Groggy brown eyes fluttered open, a small smile tugging at Carlos' lips as he took in the sight that was his boyfriend. Moving to sit up, the smaller boy groaned a hand moving to his head as if to stop the pounding that resided there.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall said.

"Icky," Carlos replied, his eyes drooping shut.

"Aw poor baby," Kendall spoke, his hand stroking the tan boy's cheek, "But you need to get up, I need to change the sheets, these are soaked."

Carlos groaned again, using Kendall's shoulder for support as he stood on weak legs. Taking a deep breath, Carlos made his way to their adjoining bathroom, the urge to relieve himself becoming too much to bear. Keeping his hearing tuned to the sound of Carlos in the bathroom, Kendall began to strip their sheets off, his assumption of them being soaked becoming a fact.

Throwing the bundle of material into the corner of their room, the tall boy began the usually arduous task of putting the new sheets on, surprising himself when he finished so quickly. A small cough brought Kendall's attention back to the other inhabitant of the room. Carlos leant against the dresser, arms hugging himself as he watched Kendall work away.

The blonde was quick to make his way over to Carlos, engulfing the smaller boy in his arms. Pressing a kiss to the top of his love's head, Kendall moved his hands down to tug at the hem of Carlos shirt. The tan boy pulled back, surprise written across his face but when he realised that Kendall wasn't trying to get in his pants he lifted his arms.

Throwing the Latino's shirt over to join the bedding, Kendall pressed a finger into the waistband of Carlos' boxers. "You need to change these," He muttered before letting go of his boyfriend.

Turning around Carlos yanked open one of the dresser draws, pulling out the first clean pair of boxers he found. Bending down to push his legs into the material, the Latino didn't realise that he was giving his boyfriend a great view of his cute pert ass. Kendall found himself unconsciously licking his lips at the sight but shook any dirty thoughts that settled in his mind away. He couldn't and wouldn't do anything like that until his boyfriend was feeling better.

The tan boy was quick to make his way back to the bed, slipping between the new covers, allowing their warmth to seep through his body. Propping his head against the pillow, Carlos watched with interest as Kendall changed, part of him enjoying the flashes of sun kissed skin and muscles while the rest of him screamed to sleep.

Once Kendall was dressed, he made his way over to Carlos, perching on the edge of the bed. Carlos was quick to lace their fingers together, giving a small squeeze when the blonde remained silent.

"Mom's called Gustavo to tell him that none of us will be at rehearsals, okay," Kendall spoke softly, his emerald orbs filled with now but love, "I'll be back after school, will you be okay until then,"

"Yeah, probably just sleep," Carlos muttered, eyes drooping shut.

"Okay but if you need me just text me, I'll be here as soon as possible," Kendall dropped a kiss to Carlos' forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The idea of going to school while Carlos lay in bed sick was one that Kendall hated but he knew that Mama Knight wouldn't let him skip school as well as rehearsals. Kissing his mom on the cheek, the blonde left for school with Logan and James, their conversation washing over him as his thoughts repeatedly drifted back to his ill boyfriend. It felt weird not to have Carlos' fingers interlaced with his own but he knew that as soon as the Latino was better that would change.

It was obvious school was going to drag on longer than usual but it was something the tall boy was going to have to grin and bear. Finally tuning into James and Logan's conversation, Kendall found the walk to the Palmwoods School even shorter than normal. Slumping in his seat, Kendall immediately began to miss the cheery incessant ramblings of his cute boyfriend.

Carlos awoke with a start, pulling the covers closer to his body as he shivered. Looking at the clock the best he could while huddled under the covers, the tan boy groaned as he realised that Kendall wouldn't be home for a least a couple more hours. Carlos sighed in relief as he realised his headache had disappeared but his throat was still sore and scratchy and now he was starting to regret only going to bed in his boxers.

Slipping out of bed, Carlos made his way over to his and Kendall's shared wardrobe, flinging the doors open. Scanning his eyes over his clothes, the small boy groaned with frustration as he didn't see anything he particularly wanted to wear. Moving over to Kendall's side of the wardrobe, Carlos allowed his fingers to graze over the numerous amount of plaid shirts his boyfriend owned, stopping when his hand touched the material of Kendall's hockey jersey.

Knowing that the jersey would keep him warm and smell of Kendall was enough reason for Carlos to slip it off the hanger and over his head. Allowing the material to cover his body, Carlos turned snuck a look in the mirror. He wasn't sure if it was Kendall's surname plastered across his back or the blonde's smell filling his nostrils but Carlos immediately felt better, tired but better than before.

Now warmer than before, Carlos made his way back to the bed deciding to lay on the covers instead of under them. Settling his head on the pillow, Carlos soon found himself slipping back to sleep, the feel of Kendall's jersey against his skin creating a warm tingly sensation under his skin.

As soon as the bell rang, Kendall was out of his seat, groaning as a crowd formed around the door. He had been itching to see Carlos all day and now it was finally possible, the blonde was beyond ecstatic.

"Chill dude, Carlos isn't going anywhere," James chuckled at his friend's frantic expression, a hand clapping him on the shoulder.

Kendall smile tightly at his friend, hopping from foot to foot as every other student in the class decided to take their time leaving. Once free from the crowd, the blonde turned to James and Logan.

"We're heading to the pool, gonna catch some rays," James said, shifting his bag on his shoulder. Logan smiled at the tall boy, the pair leaving before Kendall could speak.

Practically running to the elevator, Kendall jabbed at the button, sighing impatiently. Why was it that everything seemed to move slow when he was in such a hurry? Giving up on waiting for the elevator, the tall boy made his way to the stairs, feet moving quicker than ever. Reaching the second floor, Kendall's breath was slightly laboured but he decided that it was more than worth it if meant seeing Carlos quicker.

Flinging the door to 2J open, Kendall was quick to drop his bag to the floor, taking advantage of his longs legs to carry him quickly to his and Carlos' shared bedroom. Pressing his ear to the word, the tall boy smiled softly when he heard Carlos' muffled snores through the wood.

Gripping the door knob, Kendall slowly and quietly opened the door, his heart stopping for a split second as he caught sight of Carlos. The Latino was laid on top the covers, his back to the door, chest rising with each breath he took. Starting at Carlos' feet, Kendall let his eyes rake up and over the small boy's body, enjoying the seemingly never ending stretch of exposed caramel skin.

Grey boxers covered Carlos' butt, the material stretched tight from the shifting in his sleep. But that wasn't what made Kendall's heart stop; no it was what Carlos was wearing as a top that did. Covering the small boy's body was Kendall's hockey jersey, his last name just visible as the Latino shifted in his sleep. Kendall felt his heart swell with a mixture of love and affection as he continued to watch his lover sleep.

There was something just so cute and adorable and intimate about the tan boy wearing his jersey that Kendall couldn't get over. Under normal circumstances Kendall would of woken his boyfriend to strip the material away before slowly mapping out Carlos' body with his fingers followed shortly by his tongue.

Shaking away his dirty thoughts, Kendall slipped off his shoes and moved over to the bed. Sliding over slowly until his chest pressed against Carlos' back, the tall boy let his arm rest against the small boy's waist.

Carlos stirred; confused as he felt an extra weight resting around his middle. Bringing his hand out from under his head, the small boy felt around his waist for the source of the weight. He freaked for a millisecond when he grabbed another set of fingers but that soon changed into a sense of calm when he heard a small chuckle from behind him.

Turning over so he was facing the source of the chuckle, Carlos felt his lips tilt upwards as he took in his boyfriend's face. The dimples he loved so much were in place but Carlos could tell the tall boy was a mixture of tired and worried.

"You're wearing my jersey," Kendall said, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"I was cold and none of my stuff looked comfy," Carlos replied, looking anywhere but at Kendall.

"It looks cute on you,"

"Shut up," Carlos muttered, hiding his head in the pillow.

Kendall chuckled, the arm around Carlos' waist tightening. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"A bit, still tired though,"

"Well sleep then,"

"Okay but can I have one thing first please,"

"Yeah what?"

"Can I have a kiss?" Carlos buried his head in the pillow once more as Kendall chuckled.

"You're beyond adorable you know that," Kendall spoke softly, letting his affection for the Latino show.

"Shuddup," Carlos mumbled, gripping hold of Kendall's shirt and pulling him close.

Their lips pressed together in a gentle yet loving kiss, allowing all their emotions wash over them. Kendall was glad to see that Carlos was feeling better but he knew the small boy still needed his rest. Pulling away from the kiss, Kendall rested his forehead against Carlos', eyes sparkling.

"Sleep," Kendall ordered wrapping his arms tighter around the Latino's waist.

Carlos mumbled something that Kendall didn't quite catch as he rested his head against the blonde's chest. Soon enough, the tan boy's breathing evened out signalling that he had fallen asleep again. Listening to his boyfriend's soft breathing, Kendall allowed a sense of calm to wash over him, eyes fluttering shut as sleep overwhelmed him as well.

**Okay, so what was supposed to be a short drabble turned into this. I hope this is as adorable as it sounds in my head. The idea of Carlos in Kendall's hockey jersey is probably the cutest thing ever. Please let me know how I did on this. **


End file.
